Sinking Under
by Hinata888
Summary: Sequal to Taking Over.  With help from CelloSolo2007.  Itachi and Sasuke live together in Orochimaru's layer when all hell brakes loose.  The only question is now...Can they make it out alive? Please R
1. Down the Bloody Streets

_Hinata: This is the first chapter of the sequal called "Taking Over". Its really short but CelloSolo2007 and I worked hard on it._

_CelloSolo2007: Enjoy the sequal!_

* * *

**The Story so far...**

_After the long incident with Orochimaru taking over Itachi's body, Itachi found himself face to face with someone from the past, Sasuke Uchiha. They decide to live with each other at Orochimaru's hide out...at least until Itachi gained his strength back. Sasuke wants to know what really happened the night the clan was killed. Now lets see what happens next in the sequal to "Taking Over" called..."Sinking Under". Enjoy_

Chapter 1: Down the Bloody Streets

"Sasuke," Itachi said, walking into Sasuke's room. "Follow me. I think its about time I show you."

Sasuke immediatly stood up. He had been waiting for this moment for 2 months now. Everytime he would ask when Itachi was going to show him, Itachi would poke him right in the center of his forehead and say the same line all the time, _"Wait a little longer, little brother"_.

They walked down the long hallway of Orochimaru's old hideout. It was hard to believe that Orochimaru was truly dead, especially to Itachi.

He kept expecting Orochimaru to come back. He had prepared for it, expecting the worst.  
Entering a somewhat dank room, Itachi stopped and turned around.

"Sasuke, I know I've used this against you twice in the past, but the only way I can really reveal the truth is by showing you what happened exactly the way I saw it. Will you trust me enough to let me show it to you through Tsukuyomi"

Sasuke hesitated. He'd been waiting for this moment, but he still got shivers when he thought of the two horrible times he'd been forced into that bloody world within Itachi's mind. He glanced into his brother's eyes. Itachi looked at him sincerely, a look he'd never recieved as a child. Itachi had just left his entire gang just for this, and besides, Sasuke had already survived Orochimaru's attempt to take over his body. Itachi had, as well. Sasuke's mind was probably stronger, but Itachi was still a bit shaken from his ordeal with Orochimaru a few weeks ago. So Sasuke had a chance of fighting back if this was all just a trap. He nodded, looking nervously into Itachi's black eyes.

Itachi sighed, fired up his Sharingan and closed his eyes.

"Since I'll be actively showing you what happened, this could take awhile. If our physical bodies slump away from each other, the connection will be lost, and we'll each have to find our way back to our bodies alone. In other words, we'll have to lean against each other. Are you sure you still want to see this?"

Sasuke glared. "Of course I do! I've already seen it twice." He looked away. "But then, third time's a charm, huh?"

Itachi gave a small smile, and turned on the lights, guiding Sasuke to the corner of the room. They both knelt facing each other, and Itachi gently pressed his brother against the wall, bracing himself and activating the Mangekyo Sharingan. He kept his eyes closed as he quickly gathered everything he'd seen that horrible night.

"Ready?"

"Just start it already."

"Mangekyo... Sharingan."

He opened his eyes and stared straight into Sasuke's eyes, entering his thoughts, grabbing his mind, and pulling them both into Tsukuyomi as his body slumped against his brother's shaking body.

Sasuke couldn't hold back a gasp of fear and pain as his mental defenses were shattered, and he felt the horrible deja vu of being pulled into the world of blood for the third time. As his mind left his body, it convulsed a few times and grew limp, breathing just enough to stay alive. After an awful minute of disorientation, he found himself lying on a bloody road, staring at a red-tinted full moon. Fighting to stay calm in this world made of bad memories, he looked up at his brother.

"Otouto... Follow me." Itachi held out a hand for Sasuke to grab. Sasuke just stared at the hand, not sure if he should be able to trust Itachi fully yet.

Itachi just stood there, waiting for Sasuke to take his hand. "Trust me." He said. Sasuke hesitated but took Itachi's hand not because he trusted him but just to see what really happened that night.

Sasuke stood up and they walked down the bloody streets, hand in hand.

* * *

_Hinata: Well, we hope you like it so far. The chapter might seem short but...Its going to get even better, trust us._

_CelloSolo2007: Yep so review on how you like the sequal so far_

_Special Thanks: Special thanks to CelloSolo2007 for helping me out on this wonderful fic which I would like to call...**our** fic now._

_**-Hinata**_

_**Sapphire**_


	2. The truth within the Eyes

_This is the second chapter to the sequal of "Taking Over". CelloSolo2007 and I both worked on this together so it might sound better than what my fics usually are. lol_

_so...enjoy!_

* * *

**_Chapter 2: The Truth within the Eyes_**

As they walked down the moonlit streets, Sasuke had to give credit for his brother's incredible memory. This place was exactly the same as it looked in the real world; the only difference was the blood-red sky and its tainted moon. He remembered walking down this exact path so many times as a child. But now it was different.

There were bloody kunais littering the streets, and intentional sword slashes all over the proud fan crests of the Uchiha clan painted on the walls. "Everything the Uchiha clan ever had a reason to be proud of is now gone", he thought. "The crest, our rank in Konohagakure, their best shinobi, and their hope for Itachi's and my potential." He shook his head, knowing the worst was yet to come, just around the next corner.

Right away Sasuke noticed the tea shop up ahead. He saw his aunt and uncle talking to a tall dark figure. He couldn't make out what they were saying but he did notice something, the man had a katana hidden behind his back.

After a while of talking to the two elderly Uchihas, the man seemed like he was starting to get angry. He pulled the Katana out from behind his back and stabbed both of them, faster than what Itachi was even capable of.

Sasuke couldn't help but let out a scream. He looked over at Itachi to see how well he was taking it and saw that Itachi didn't show no emotion whatsoever. For a second he thought he saw a tint of sadness.

Itachi looked down at Sasuke and saw tears in his eyes. He always hated to see his little brother hurt in this way.

Just then Sasuke and Itachi both turned their attention to Madara as he ran off towards Itachi's and Sasuke's house. "We have to hurry." Itachi said and ran off. Sasuke quickly followed his older brother down the bloody streets of the Uchiha district.

Itachi looked behind him and saw Sasuke not far. He grabbed his hand just in case the connection got lost.

They got to the double doors of their family room, the room that Sasuke and Itachi both recognized as the room where their parents' dead bodies would soon lay. With a quick glance at each other, they each grabbed a door handle and stepped inside. Their parents were inside, on their knees, looking over their attacker's shoulders at their sons. Fugaku's eyes looked into Itachi's, showing bravery, desperation, and concern. Sasuke looked, too, but remembered that only Itachi had been there when it really happened.

"Itachi. Run., whispered Fugaku as the shadow of his attacker covered his face. His eyes never left Itachi's until his head had joined his wife's on the floor as his beheaded body slumped to the floor.

The murderer held the bloody katana in pose for a moment, watching the blood spread on the floor, before turning and facing Itachi. Sasuke glanced at him as well and noticed that Itachi almost looked younger, as well as very desperate. Itachi had also seemed to have forgotten about Sasuke, and seemed to be only reacting the way he had on the night all this really happened. 13-year old Itachi took a few steps forward and tried to get his questions out.

"Why, Madara-san? What did Mother and Father do to you?! They still considered you a part of the clan! They kept saying that I had potential, but that was just because you never put your own potential to use the way they wanted!"

"Exactly, Itachi. They're far too controlling. And this cursed village is far too jealous of the Sharingan's power. If you really want to put your potential to use, then join me. You can gain real power the way I did, by escaping the rules and expectations of this village and choosing what you want for your power!"

Itachi looked at his parents' bodies. He looked at the Uchiha crest emblazoned on his father's bloody coat. He closed his eyes.

"No. You're a murderer now, Madara. Look what you've done. You may have destroyed the clan, but you've ruined your own freedom. You'll be hunted for killing Konoha's most powerful clan. Our name is one of the most influential ones in Konoha, even beyond the police force. This won't pass lightly. The third Hokage will make sure you don't get away with this!"

Madara grinned. His face held a knowing smile, one that intimidated Itachi. Madara was older, and his brilliant mind had not been overlooked but the Uchiha elders.

"You're quite right, Itachi. That's exactly why you'll be taking the blame. I shall leave, and you shall hold this katana, and allow yourself to be dubbed for life as the ungrateful son who betrayed his clan and murdered his own parents."

Itachi stared.

"And why the hell would I do that? I'm leaving, and this village isn't stupid, they'll know it was you."

Madara gave a small laugh.

"Suit yourself, Itachi-kun. Leave. And leave me here, to wait for your otouto, Sasuke, to come home from school! Perhaps he'll be glad to see me! Perhaps his blood will drip from his lifeless body and mix with that of his parents! I shall let him know that his aniki abandoned him before I slice him open."

Itachi's blood ran cold. Sasuke! His Sharingan blazed as his stared into Madara's matching eyes.

"What do you want?" he said with the most hateful tone and glare he could manage. Losing his controlling parents was one thing, but Sasuke was completely innocent in this matter!

"I've already told you, Itachi-kun. Take the blame, join my organization, and show your otouto that **YOU'RE** the one who did this. He will spread the word as we lead my organization, Akatsuki, to a revolution in this world of Shinobi."

As much as he hated it, Itachi bowed his head, silently thankful for the fact that Sasuke was late for some reason tonight. Hopefully he would be late enough for Itachi to seal his fate and make Madara leave. Sasuke was too young to be caught up in Uchiha politics. He was too young for anything, right now. But maybe he could grow up to be strong enough to fight Madara. He just needed an incentive. A real incentive, not the kind that came from over-expectant parents. But, for now, Itachi had to protect him, even if it meant following orders for the rest of his life.

He raised his head and glared into Madara's eyes again.

"I...I'll do it. Just leave him alone. He has nothing to do with this!"

Madara's eyes showed triumph as he smiled at Itachi.

"Good choice, Itachi-kun. Pick up the katana and go meet him. Use your new gift to show him that you killed these worthless people. Then come to me. You shall be the newest member of my organization."

With that, Madara left, leaving Itachi to his thoughts. Sasuke needs an incentive large enough to make him devout his life into becoming stronger. He'll need to rise above all these mediocre shinobi who are nurtured with love and good families. He needs hatred. He needs to hate┘ me.

Itachi left the bloody room and leaned against a wall, focusing on his new cursed eyes. Madara had appeared to him a few weeks ago, while he and Shisui were out for a swim. Madara had threatened him and played mind games with him until Itachi found himself forcing his friend, Shisui, under the lake and struggling to keep him under until he drowned. Madara had practically forced him to aquire the Mangekyo Sharingan. It hurt, and it practically cracked his eyes when he activated it. His eyes still bled every time he tried. He sighed and started to piece together a horrible story to show Sasuke when he arrived.

**_Meanwhile..._**

"Wow, that certainly explained a lot." Sasuke thought. Sasuke took one last look at his parents before following Itachi's younger form out of the house. When he got outside, he was all alone. This was getting confusing for him. He knew that the Itachi he was standing next to was part of the illusion, he was the 13-year old one who had just witnessed everything. So where was┘

He turned around as Regular Itachi walked up, Akatsuki robe and all. He answered Sasuke's unspoken question.

"Sasuke, I had to stay out here. There can't be two versions of myself, at two different ages, in the same place in this illusion. It's hard enough holding us both in here. Now, there's something else I want to show you." Sasuke just stared at Itachi, wondering what else could Itachi want to show him. Itachi started to walk away from the Uchiha Mansion. Sasuke didn't know what was going on but he followed his aniki's orders once again and took off right behind Itachi.

They didn't stray too far from the main mansion of the Uchihas. They went into a smaller part of Uchiha district. They walked into this one broken down house in the district, Sasuke finally recognizing where they were heading, under the 7th tatami flooring. He recognized this place better now. He hadn't been down there in years, especially as a little kid. Sasuke used to sneak there all the time to play when his aniki was off on a mission or at an ANBU meeting. But why did Itachi want to take him there?

They headed down the dark stairs and into a dark, cold room with Uchiha emblems blazing everywhere. Itachi made a hand motion to Sasuke, clearly telling him to stay where he was. Itachi walked ahead and stood right infront of the huge Uchiha shrine. He pulled out a round object. It was covered in cloth so Sasuke couldn't figure out what it was exactly. Itachi walked back over to Sasuke, while holding the object.

"You know how I told you that in order to gain the strength of sharingan that I have, you would have to kill your best friend?" Itachi finally spoke up after a moment of silence.

Sasuke nodded his head. "Well," Itachi continued. "It was another lie set up by Madara. I didn't kill Shisui...Madara did...A few weeks before the clan was killed, Madara took me down here...to this very exact place and took out this very exact object and unwrapped it. Inside was a mirror. Not just any ordinary mirror. It's a mirror that if a true heir of the sharingan looks into it...they recieve...the Mankeyou sharingan. The sharingan that can kill you if your chakra isn't at a high enough level when your recieve it. A sharingan that will only function properly if you have already learned the sharingan and are advanced in it. But this mirror also makes you do a horrible thing. Once you look into it, everything goes black. Next thing you know, you're killing your best friend. It turns out that the person who shows you the mirror can control you as well until you snap back into reality."

Sasuke just stood there, feeling as if he was just learning all about the sharingan and the Uchiha clan for the very first time. There were many secrets hidden from him. He didn't know how much more he could stand. To tell the truth, he was scared.

"I'm sorry I lied to you all these years Sasuke." Itachi continued. "I truly am."

Just then, they both saw a movement out of the corner of their eyes. "I have to go Sasuke." Itachi said, and ran off down the bloody streets, away from where the noise came from.

Sasuke just stood there, unsure of what to do next. Should he run to see what was going to happen next? Or should he just stand there and do nothing. He couldn't bear anymore of this. Just then he noticed something. A little boy was running throughout the mansion, trying to find out what was happening. It was his younger self.

* * *

_Well, there you have it. The second chapter. Sorry it took so long to update...I had plenty of things to worry about...with school and all that...I hate school...lol but who doesn't??_

_**-Hinata**_


	3. Cries of a Lost Child

_I know I haven't updated this for....months now....I've been having a hard time trying to think of what to write and then I started on a new fic called "Light and Darkness". I did this chapter by myself this time because i was having a hard time communicating with CeloSolo2007. Well I hope you enjoy the 3rd chapter to Sinking Under!_

_Oh yeah and one more thing. I know in the manga Itachi died. I was really sad when I found out. I was also mad at Sasuke. But when I figured out what had happened truthfully_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**Chapter 3: Cries of a Lost Child**_

The little boy ran through the mansion like there was no tomorrow. He didn't know what was going on but he really wanted to find out. He walked into his dark house. No lights were on whats so ever so it was hard for the boy to see. He walked into the Living room. It was completely empty. Usually at least one of his parents or his brother were in there.

Sasuke freaked out and ran out of the room as he heard the sound of a katana breaking though someone's skin. He ran to the room that he heard the noise come from.

Scared stiff, he hesitated on opening the door. When he finally gained the courage to open the dreaded door, he quickly did so that way he could get it over with.

Sasuke ran into the room and noticed something terrible, the dead bodies of his parents. "What...what happened?" He asked to the shadow man that was standing far off in a corner. He walked to where the moonlight shone on his face. It was his dear older brother, Itachi.

"STOP!!!" older Sasuke yelled as he knew what was going to happen next. Tears were streaming down his face. "I can't take anymore! Please....stop this Itachi....I'm done."

Everything went black as they returned from the Tsukuyomi. Sasuke warily opened his eyes and looked around the room that they were in when starting the nightmare. He looked over at Itachi but saw that he was still unconscious.

"Itachi?" Sasuke asked as he lightly shook Itachi, trying to wake him up but he didn't budge. "Itachi?" Still no answer.

Sasuke rested his head on Itachi's chest to see if his heart had a beat to it which made him blush. There was nothing. Itachi was dead.

"No..." Sasuke gasped in disbelief. Blood was stained on Itachi's face from what seemed like his eyes were bleeding the whole time that they were in the Tsukuyomi. Why didn't Itachi tell Sasuke that that was going to happen.

Sasuke looked around, confused. He didn't know what to do. He was lost. He struggled to pick Itachi's dead body up bridal style as he ran out of the room and Orochimaru's hide out. He had to go somewhere. Someone had to help him. He couldn't just leave his brother like this. He didn't want to believe his brother was dead. Not yet. Someone must know what to do. That was when he thought of Karin.

He ran through the forest, searching for where he last remembered seeing Karin and the rest of the gang. He had to admit, he didn't really like Karin that much, or even at all. But he had to save Itachi. Itachi had no right to die. He was trying to protect Sasuke the whole time. His brother had always loved him and he loved Itachi back.

"Sasuke." The voice of Madara said in a seductive tone. "Whats wrong my little Sasuke?" He appeared in front of Sasuke who was carrying Itachi's corpse. Madara looked down at the dead body and a cold-hearted smile filled up his face.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke mumbled. Madara just stood there, not moving out of Sasuke's way.

"What happened?" Madara acted concerned in a playful, mean way. "Did little Itachi-kun finally die? I'll take him from your hands if you like so you don't have to dirty your beautiful hands even more." Sasuke just shook his head and tightened his grasp on the cold body.

"I need to save him so move." Sasuke was starting to get even more frustrated than he was before.

Hands wrapped around Sasuke's waist from behind of him and the person rested their head on his shoulder. "Please give him to me." It was the real Madara, Sasuke could tell because the one in front of him had disappeared at that exact moment.

"Never!" Sasuke yelled, turning around as fast as he could and kicked Madara hard in the stomach and continued running towards his destination.

Little did he know that Madara was extremely close behind him, ready to strike.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Well there you go. Its finally done! I started writing this chapter about a year ago but then got a major writers block and so now I'm really happy that I finally came up with something for this story. A new plot and story is coming into place! I'm so happy! -smiles-_

_well Please Review. Its not that long on account that I thought it was good enough to be left at that point. But I promise you that the next chapter is going to be long._

**_-Hinata888_**


End file.
